


Confessions

by ZimVader0017



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Do not post to other sites, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimVader0017/pseuds/ZimVader0017
Summary: Written for the Scribbling Vaguely Downwards Secret Santa exchange.Prompt used: "Post bodyswap/South Downs fluffy angst culminating in love confessions"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starlight_fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_fallen/gifts).



It had been some strange months after the world hadn't ended. After the failed trial and the subsequent silence, Aziraphale and Crowley tried to come into terms with everything that had happened. They technically didn't have jobs anymore, unless you counted Aziraphale's bookshop, but he didn't actually sell anything. 

It wasn't until a few stressful weeks that they realized that neither Heaven nor Hell were looking for retribution, at least for now, so they settled into an uneasy routine. Crowley would drive down to the bookshop bearing sweets, or the occasional take out package from Aziraphale's favorite asian restaurant. The angel would open a bottle of wine and they would drink together till nightfall, talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

It was nearing december when Crowley announced that he wanted, no,  **needed** a change of scenery. Even though they weren't in any danger anymore, just being in London made him feel on edge. He still couldn't shake the memory of the bookshop aflame no matter how many times he reminded himself that Aziraphale, his beautiful, sweet angel, was sitting next to him perfectly safe and sound.

To his surprise, Aziraphale had been thinking the same. He feared Gabriel would suddenly appear from thin air as he always did and inform him that they knew that he exchanged bodies with a demon to escape execution. It had gotten so bad he hadn't been able to focus on any of his reading, reading the same sentence over and over again for hours before realizing that he was doing it. 

After scouring the internet and newspapers, they found a lovely little village in the countryside, not unlike Tadfield. There was a reasonably priced cottage, not that they were wanting of money of course, that Aziraphale absolutely loved at first sight. 

It was a two floored building made out of stone and wood. Its outside looked old but the people who were selling it had renovated the inside to be more modern. It had a large sitting room, an open kitchen that had been completely remade, three bedrooms, another large room that seemed to have been designed as an office, and a big piece of land that promised to be a very beautiful garden come spring. 

It was quick work packing Aziraphale's most precious books and Crowley's plants when they suddenly found themselves already moved into the cottage. While they had spent a lot of time together through the years, especially during the time when they were staffed at the Dowling's, they hadn't exactly coexisted in the same space before. Again, they settled into a routine not much different from before except for the noticeable lack of takeout from restaurants. 

Of course, this wouldn't last long. As introverted as he was, Aziraphale was feeling antsy. They had just moved in two weeks ago and they hadn't even introduced themselves to the neighbors yet. He felt rather rude, especially as it was approaching Christmas time. He didn't want to be perceived as a Scrooge. 

"Crowley, dear? Are you in here?"

He carefully opened the door to the office where Crowley had eagerly set up his desk and his ridiculously large and ornate throne. The demon had apparently been entertained with a video game on his laptop computer, but he logged out after he saw the angel peeking his head in. 

"Yeah, angel? Need anything?" 

Aziraphale fiddled with his signet ring. 

"Just, I was going to go out and introduce myself to our neighbors. Do you want to come with me?" 

"........nah. Maybe later, don't feel like socializing right now." 

Aziraphale tried to not look as disappointed as he felt. 

"I suppose that's fine. I'll be back before lunchtime." 

"See ya, then."

Aziraphale walked up to the front door and took his coat off the rack. After making sure he was presentable, he came out of the cottage in search of people to greet. 

He didn't have to walk long when he saw a young woman trying to reign in an unruly toddler. The child did not want to keep their coat on and by the sounds of it, they didn't want to stop playing and come in for a midmorning snack either. The young woman eyed him while he approached, suspicious of this stranger who was approaching. Aziraphale put on his most warm smile for her.

"Hello! My name is Ezra Fell. I just moved into the cottage nearby and hadn't had the opportunity to introduce myself." 

"Oh! Yes, I had heard that someone had bought that old cottage! My name is Christen, nice to meet you."

While she extended her hand for him to shake, the toddler managed to slip from her grasp and took off towards the small park that was a little ways off the street. 

"Sammy, get over here! I'm very sorry, I'll see you around?" 

And with that, she ran after her child. Aziraphale chuckled a bit, shaking his head. He didn't dislike children, he actually found them quite precious. Unfortunately, he found them quite scary as well. He did not know how to talk to them. It had been a bit of a struggle when he was the Dowling gardener. He could answer Warlock's questions easy enough, but he could only hold a conversation long enough until the child got bored of the topic. 

Crowley was practically a natural at it, and the angel supposed that the demon's vast imagination was part of what made it easier. Sighing a bit at said demon's absence, he continued on the path in search of new people. 

Back at the cottage, Crowley was feeling a bit miserable. Aziraphale had only been gone for half an hour, and he was so pathetic that he already missed him. He was currently standing in the middle of the sitting room which had been turned into Aziraphale's library by mutual agreement. The demon had hoped that they would get closer now that they had left the city and were  _ living together _ (he couldn't think about that fact without feeling gooey inside and smiling like an imbecile), but so far their interactions had been somehow more stilted than they had been even before they had the Arrangement. 

He guessed that it was to be expected. They were suddenly thrust into a completely new reality, and for timeless immortals such as themselves, it took a bit more time for the uptake. Still, he had hoped that the angel would loosen up a bit more. He had been looking forward for some cuddling on the sofa while his not-so-secret love read, as he had daydreamed for years, but unfortunately he realized that he was more chicken than snake and couldn't bring himself to subtly lean into the angel while they sat together stiff as boards on said sofa. 

He picked up the ridiculously tartan blanket that had been folded up on the back of Aziraphale's favorite chair, and taking advantage of the fact that he was alone, wrapped himself with it, taking in the sweet scent of the angel that lingered on it. Without even realizing it, he fell asleep on the chair, still mourning his cowardice.

———————————————

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there. 

Aziraphale found himself nursing a cup of tea while he sat at a corner table in a quaint little shop hidden amongst the buildings of the village's main road. The young man at the counter was very friendly and had told him to ask about anything he wanted to know about the village. He had lived there his whole life and as the owner of the shop, he knew almost everyone. 

He thanked the man, gave him all the blessings he could think of, and then sat down. And that's where he was two hours later. He didn't know what his face looked like for the rest of the patrons, but whatever it was, they only nodded at him once when he caught their eye and was left alone afterwards. He felt terrible because he didn't want to be perceived as unapproachable, but he did appreciate that these humans were respectful of his need for silence even as he sensed their obvious curiosity at this strange newcomer. 

Aziraphale was thinking things over. His beloved demon teased him about losing himself in his mind often enough, but didn't resent him for it. It was of his demon he was thinking about.

Did he even have the right to call him  _ his demon _ ? 

Aziraphale thought about all of the terrible things he had said about Crowley to other people, in the poor demon's presence no less.  _ He's not my friend., Foul fiend, _ and the damning  _ There's no 'Our Side', Crowley! _

No, he definitely did not deserve Crowley. He wasn't sure why he decided to stay with him, much less move in with him, he was a wretched angel. Crowley kept saying that he was the most perfect angel She had created, but he didn't feel that he was. 

He was brought out of his one man pity party when one of the patrons accidentally dropped their cup. With a small miracle, the cup appeared unchipped to the surprise of the poor person who thought that they would have to pay for a new one. 

That small action of angelic kindness made him feel better, and with a lighter mood he paid for his by now lukewarm tea and went to his new home. 

It was dark when he entered. He would have thought that it was empty if not for the vague demonic energy he knew so much. He followed the trace to his library, but still could not see Crowley anywhere. 

He started to get concerned until he saw a lump underneath the blanket he usually left neatly folded up, but which was now thrown haphazardly on the armchair. 

"Oh, Crowley….."

He carefully lifted up the blanket revealing the snake curled up underneath it. He stroked the shiny scales softly, trying to wake Crowley up without startling him. Crowley lifted up his head and wiggled his tongue at him. 

"May I pick you up, my dear?" 

After getting a head bump as consent, Aziraphale lifted up the snake's body and placed him on his lap after settling down on the armchair. He felt Crowley stiffen up and then tentatively relax. 

"You know? We'd never done anything like this before. We're free now, we should be more relaxed and yet there's always this tension when we're together. I understand if you still feel uneasy around me after all I've said to you. I'm just glad you still decided to stay by my side." 

Crowley wiggled his body until he was able to crawl out from under the angel's stroking fingers and changed back into his human form, kneeling next to the armchair. 

"Angel, I will always stay with you. We're on our own side, remember? You have to know that, yeah? Did you really think you'd get rid of me that easily?" 

"But I've been dreadful to you!" 

"You didn't mean it. You were scared, I understand that. I saw the cruelty when I was dragged up to Heaven in your body. The things they said to you." 

The demon leaned up and wiped a stray tear that had rolled down the angel's cheek without his notice. 

"It took my whole concentration to keep up my act and not punch Gabriel in his smarmy face. I'm not ashamed to admit that I felt great satisfaction when I blew fire to their faces and forced them to step back in fear. They deserved it."

Before Crowley could take his hand away, Aziraphale grabbed it and pulled it to his chest. 

"I love you so much, my darling." 

The demon nearly choked on his own tongue. He had dreamed of this, spent nearly an entire century in fact. He had lost hope of gaining his angel's affections, he was a demon after all, unforgivable, unlovable. 

Undeserving. 

But here this unbelievably bright and beautiful creature was declaring his love for him through tears. He couldn't resist (how could he after millenia of aching?), and kissed every surface of Aziraphale's face he could reach, making sure the message was clear:  _ I love you too. So much it's painful.  _

Aziraphale started sobbing, so Crowley took advantage of his lean body and squeezed himself next to him in the armchair, embracing him tightly. 

"Shhh, Angel, there's no need to cry about this." 

He could barely make out the "I'm just so happy" from between the sobbing. He smiled and closed his eyes pressing his cheek against the top of Aziraphale's golden curls and thought a tiny prayer:  _ Thank you for letting us meet each other.  _

End

**Author's Note:**

> Took me way too long to finish this. Got a small block halfway, but managed to get over it. 
> 
> I hope you love this, nearly made myself cry while writing this, sorry if I make you cry as well 😂


End file.
